Mi mejor amiga
by Shun Atika
Summary: Un viejo amigo,un rechazo,un nuevo amor y un nuevo enemigo
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Historia

*acciones*

 _pensamientos_

En casa de honoka  
Abuela:honoka recuerda que hoy tienes que volver pronto a casa  
Honoka:por que abuela ?  
Abuela:porque hoy viene una persona  
Honoka:la conozco abuela ?  
Abuela:mejor que a ti misma  
Honoka:no se me ocurre quien bueno volvere pronto a casa  
*En el colegio honoka se sento al lado de nagisa*  
Honoka:lo siento nagisa hoy no puedo quedarme a ver tu entrenamiento  
Nagisa:jo yo queria que volviesemos juntas  
Honoka:lo siento hoy venia alguien a mi casa  
Nagisa:bueno no pasa nada ya nos veremos mañana por la mañana  
Honoka:uh?  
Nagisa:no te lo habia dicho tu abuela ? Se tiene que ir y me quedo a dormir  
Honoka:anda es verdad no se ni en que dia vivo,voy a mi sitio que ya entro la señorita yoshimi  
*las clases transcurrieron con total normalidad,cuando acabaron las clases honoka volvio a casa como habia prometido*  
Honoka:ya estoy en casa abuela  
Abuela:bienvenida  
Honoka:y la persona que venia?  
Abuela:se ha retrasado pero ahora viene,mientras tanto cambiate de ropa  
Honoka:vale abuela  
*en la habitacion de honoka,estaba ella poniendose un vestido hasta el muslo de manga corta con cuadrados azules y blancos cuando Mipel sale del bolso de honoka*  
Mipel:Honoka mipo  
Honoka:si mipel?  
Mipel:andas muy distraida ultimamente mipo  
Honoka:que dices?  
Mipel:que piensas de nagisa? Mipo  
Honoka:es una buena persona ...y mi mejor amiga pero... a que viene esa pregunta?  
Mipel:*no se aguanto mas y le solto de sopeton la pregunta que ella y mepel se estuvieron preguntando hace dias*Te gusta ? Mipo  
Honoka:*se sonrojo*N-n-no que dices mipel?ella es mi mejor amiga y ademas le gusta otro  
Mipel:no me mientas honoka se que te gusta mipo  
Honoka:*rompe a llorar*es verdad pero ella ama a otro ademas somos 2 chicas no podemos enamorarnos  
Mipel:el amor no entiende de sexos mipo  
Honoka:*deja de llorar* bueno no pasa nada si ella es feliz yo tambien aunque no sea conmigo  
*en esto se oye a alguien llamando a la puerta y a chuutaro ladrando*  
Honoka:Ya esta aqui,voy yo a abrir  
*abre la puerta y se encuentra a un hombre con el pelo rubio de punta,unos pendientes rojos en la punta de las orejas y unos ojos verdes como la hierba traia una camiseta de manga corta negra en la que se podian ver sus bien formados musculos,unos pantalones hasta los tobillos tambien negros y sus zapatillas eran unas tenis blancas con lineas negras sin dudarlo ni un segundo honoka se tiro en sus brazos*  
Honoka:*abrazandolo*Primo Shun te he echado mucho de menos  
Shun:*correspondiendo al abrazo*y yo a ti honoka  
*pasaron unos minutos hasta que shun dijo*  
Shun:Honoka entramos ya adentro?  
Honoka:con una condicion  
Shun:*con curiosidad*Cual?  
Honoka:que me cuentes todo sobre estos 2 años que has estado fuera  
Shun:*sonrie*si no hay mas remedio *entrando*  
*cuando nagisa acabo el entrenamiento de lacrosse se fue a cambiar para ir a su casa pero antes se tenia que confesar a fujipi,le habia costado tomar esta decision pero cuanto mas tardara mas le costaria hacerlo luego*  
Nagisa *esperando en una pared al lado del campo de futbol cuando se le acerca fujipi*  
Fujipi:señorita misumi que hace aqui?  
Nagisa:te tenia que decir una cosa importante pero si no te importa vamos a otro sitio mas...intimo  
Fujipi:vale ,vamos si quieres a...al parque vale?  
Nagisa*roja como un tomate *v-v-vale  
*en el parque *  
Fujipi:que me tenias que decir señorita misumi?  
Nagisa:m-me g-gus-gustas fujipi  
Fujipi:lo siento señorita misumi pero tengo novia  
*en ese momento el corazon de nagisa se rompio en mil pedazos*  
Fujipi:pero podemos ser amigos  
Nagisa:*pensando*solo me ve como a una amiga mas*habla*s-si a-amigos bueno yo me voy a casa adios*sale corriendo hasta que llega a la orilla del rio donde ella y honoka se pelearon cuando empezaron a ser pretty cure y rompe a llorar*  
*con honoka y shun*  
Shun:hola abuela*la abraza*  
Abuela:hola mi querido nietecito  
Shun:que huele tan bien?  
Abuela:estaba haciendo la cena,mientras se hace por que no vais a pasear a chuutaro?  
Honoka:si y me lo cuentas todo por favor  
Shun:esta bien coge a chuutaro que vamos a dar una vuelta  
Honoka:*coge la correa de chuutaro*vamos *salen a dar el paseo dirigiendose a la orilla del rio en la que esta nagisa*  
Shun:pregunta lo que quieras saber  
Honoka:donde estuviste todo este tiempo?  
Shun:en Italia.  
Honoka: que bonito yo siempre he querido ir a Italia  
Shun:si quieres luego te enseño fotos,estuve con unos amigos de cuando estaba estudiando la carrera  
Honoka:Vale luego enseñame fotos  
Shun:y tu? Que has hecho en este tiempo?  
Honoka:no mucho en dos años pase a la secundaria y ahora soy la capitana del club de ciencias  
Shun:a ti se te dan muy bien las ciencias y si encima te gustan,mejor,sabes una cosa ? En la vida hay que hacer siempre las cosas que mas te gustan,como andas de novios?te gusta alguien?  
Honoka:SHUN!  
Shun:perdon no debi entrometerme  
Honoka:no pasa nada no he salido con nadie y no me gusta nadie,te toca a ti contarme tus lios amorosos  
Shun:mientes fatal sabes?  
Honoka:uh?  
Shun: a ti te gusta alguien no me mientas  
Honoka:No has contestado a mi pregunta  
Shun:lo sabia estas mintiendo,siempre que mientes intentas cambiar de tema  
Honoka:...  
Shun:lo sabia he dado en el clavo,pero no pasa nada si no me lo quieres contar  
Honoka:si...  
Shun:uh?  
Honoka:si me gusta alguien,pero a ella le gusta otro  
Shun:a ella?  
Honoka:si,ella me gusta una chica, parece mal?  
Shun:no,al contrario me parece bien que hayas encontrado el amor ,lucha por lo que quieres  
*En eso ven a nagisa llorando *  
Honoka:Nagisa...  
Shun:la conoces?  
Honoka:es mi mejor amiga  
Shun:solo eso?  
Honoka:y la chica que me gusta  
Shun:anda ve a consolarla,yo me vuelvo a casa con chuutaro  
Honoka:gracias  
Shun:no hace falta que me las des *coge a chuutaro y empieza a correr* a y por cierto si que he salido con una chica  
*honoka se sienta al lado de nagisa,esta la ve y la abraza*  
Nagisa:*llorando* tiene novia  
Honoka:te has confesado?  
Nagisa: si,y ha sido penoso  
Honoka:Nagisa...  
Nagisa: me siento como una imbecil  
Honoka:No te sientas asi porque tu no eres una imbecil  
Nagisa:honoka...tu siempre tienes palabaras para hacerme sentir mejor*deja de llorar*  
Honoka:te acompaño a tu casa?  
Nagisa:vale vamos por cierto quien era el chico que te acompañaba  
Honoka:mi primo  
Nagisa:parece majo  
Honoka:lo es  
*se dirigen a casa de nagisa,mientras tanto van hablando de cosas del colegio:el lacrosse,sobre los profesores...y cuando llegan a casa de nagisa...*  
Nagisa:bien ya hemos llegado,gracias por acompañarme hasta mañana  
Honoka:nagisa  
Nagisa:uh?  
*sin pensarselo 2 veces honoka la besa y sale corriendo,mientras nagisa se queda con cara de sorpresa*  
Nagisa:m-me me h-ha be-besado  
Mepel: enhorabuena nagisa,solo has tardado 10 minutos en reaccionar mepo  
*empiezan una de sus tipicas peleas mientras tanto en casa de honoka,llega honoka agotada de correr*  
Honoka:ya estoy en casa  
Shun:hola honoka por que vienes tan cansada?  
*Honoka se lo conto todo*  
Shun:ya veo y ahora te preocupa que no quiera seguir siendo amiga tuya  
*honoka asiente*  
Shun: bueno si se presenta mañana es que sigue confiando en ti bueno ya se vera  
Honoka:ya lo sabias que viene mañana?  
Shun:si me lo dijo tu abuela cuando vine  
Honoka:y donde esta?  
Shun:se tuvo que ir antes pero nos ha dejado la cena hecha,si quieres despues de cenar vemos una pelicula  
Honoka:ok  
*en casa de nagisa,nagisa sigue pensando en lo del beso cuando entra su madre enfadada*  
Madre:NAGISA TE HE LLAMADO 7 VECES PARA QUE BAJES  
Nagisa:*distraida*si si ya voy  
Madre:hija te pasa algo  
Nagisa:no  
Madre:nagisa soy tu madre,recuerda que te conozco mejor que tu misma  
*nagisa se lo conto todo con pelos y señales excepto lo de fujipi *  
Madre:ya entiendo y lo que te preocupa es ...no atender lo suficiente en clase por su culpa  
Nagisa:no me has entendido mama  
Madre:que si te he entendido hija era una broma,pues yo creo que deberias de hablarlo con ella y si tu respuesta es negativa diselo sin lastimar sus sentimientos  
Nagisa:ok me ayudas a preparar la mochila para mañana?  
Madre:vale,pero si tu respuesta es positiva no hagais...bueno tu ya me entiendes  
Nagisa:no te preocupes mama va a estar el primo de honoka  
Madre:osea que si no estuviera el primo si lo hariais?  
Nagisa:todavia no he dicho que mi respuesta vaya a ser positiva lo pensare por la noche  
Madre: vale hija pero de momento baja a cenar que te llevamos esperando ya un tiempo  
*en casa de honoka,honoka y shun estan cenando*  
Shun:que bueno estaba  
Honoka:Ya te lo acabaste?  
Shun:si,estaba demasiado bueno  
Honoka:la verdad es que la abuela cocina muy bien,no quiero mas,si quieres te lo puedes comer  
Shun:no has comido nada  
Honoka:se me ha cerrado el estomago  
Shun:es por lo de nagisa?  
Honoka:si  
Shun:no le des mas vueltas,vosotras sois muy buenas amigas y los amigos no se pierden por esas cosas  
Honoka:vemos una pelicula?  
Shun:escoge tu  
Honoka:ummmm vamos a ver...que te parece esta?  
Shun:de verdad que quieres ver Gladiator?  
Honoka:si,es una faceta mia que nadie conoce  
Shun:*sonrie*entonces vamos "gladiatrix"  
*se rien y despues de ver la pelicula se van a dormir mientras tanto con nagisa seguia pensando en el beso*  
 _ummm no se que pensar de honoka ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y no me la imagino mas que eso pero no se no se,hombre ella es muy guapa y siempre ha sido la que mejor se ha portado conmigo,pero no quiero lastimarla como hizo fujipi conmigo,espera me estare enamorando? o quiza siempre lo estuve,siempre podemos probar a ver que pasa y siempre podremos quedar como amigas_  
*dicho esto se durmio *

Notas finales

Espero que os haya gustado,espero rewievs


	2. Chapter 2

AL DIA SIGUIENTE  
*llega nagisa a casa de los yukishiro, abre honoka*  
Honoka: Ho-hola nagisa  
*nagisa le besa, fue un simple roce de labios pero a honoka le gusto*  
Nagisa: hola honoka, esto fue por lo de ayer te lo debía  
Honoka: entonces... ¿quieres salir conmigo?  
*nagisa le vuelve a besar*  
Nagisa: eres la mas lista del dúo pero sin embargo a veces pareces muy cortita  
*honoka sonríe y van a la habitación de honoka*  
Honoka: deja tus cosas por aquí. ¿Has desayunado? Porque yo iba a desayunar  
Nagisa: si ya desayune, pero no pasara nada si desayuno 2 veces. ¿Como te has levantado tan tarde?  
Honoka: nagisa no tienes fondo. Es que ayer nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde, de hecho mi primo sigue durmiendo  
Nagisa: Jo, yo quería conocerlo. ¿Vamos a desayunar?  
*Se ríen y se ponen a desayunar (en el caso de nagisa, otra vez)*  
Nagisa: ¿dices que tu primo estaba dormido?  
Honoka: si  
Nagisa: entonces...podíamos decir que tenemos la casa para nosotras solas?*la besa*  
Honoka: nagisa, no creo que debamos hacerlo todavía  
Nagisa: tranquila, no haremos nada que tu no quieras  
*en eso entra Shun*  
Shun: buenos días *le da un beso en la frente a honoka*  
Honoka: buenos días, Shun mira esta es mi amiga nagisa  
Nagisa: encantada  
*Shun le tendió la mano en modo de saludo*  
Shun: encantado  
*se sienta a desayunar*  
Shun: que vais ha hacer por la mañana?  
Honoka: haremos deberes. Verdad nagisa?  
Nagisa: Jo ¿tenemos que hacerlos?  
Honoka: si quieres tener mañana libre tendremos que hacerlos, ademas de que son pocos así que los acabaremos pronto. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?  
Shun: saldre a correr. Acabe, me voy a cambiar y me voy, ciao  
Honoka y Nagisa: adiós  
*se va*  
Nagisa: es muy guapo  
Honoka: NAGISA  
Nagisa: pero no mas que tu

*Honoka se sonrojo*  
*cuando acabaron de desayunar se ponen ha hacer los deberes, cuando acaban deciden salir a pasear, honoka se cambia y salen*  
Honoka: que tal vais con los partidos de lacrosse?  
Nagisa: bien de momento vamos ganando todos  
*siguen hablando hasta que se encuentran a fujipi*  
Fujipi: hola chicas  
Honoka: hola  
*nagisa se avergüenza por lo que paso el día anterior*  
Fujipi: ¿que hacíais?  
Honoka: salimos a dar una vuelta ¿y tú?  
Fujipi: iba al entrenamiento, OSTRAS LLEGO TARDE adiós  
Honoka: adiós  
*se va*  
Honoka: te has quedado muy callada nagisa  
Nagisa: no puedo mirarle a la cara después de lo que paso  
Honoka: ¿volvemos ya a casa? mi primo estará preocupado salimos sin avisar y es tarde  
Nagisa: ok  
*llegan a casa*  
Honoka y nagisa: Ya hemos vuelto, sentimos haber salido sin avisar  
*no contesta nadie*  
Honoka: ¿Shun?  
Nagisa: parece que no hay nadie  
Honoka: si, bueno ¿vamos poniendo la mesa mientras llega?  
Nagisa: ok  
*entonces llega Shun*  
Shun: siento llegar tan tarde chicas pero me encontré con una amigaos suena el nombre de yoshimi takenouchi?  
Nagisa: es nuestra tutora  
Honoka: ¿como la conoces?  
Shun: la conocí en una fiesta de una amiga, además de que su marido hizo la carrera conmigo  
Honoka: pero creo que su marido es el que entrena al equipo de futbol del instituto  
Shun: en realidad el ultimo año se fue porque nos dijo que era mucha presión para el, además no me extraña  
Nagisa: ¿por que?  
Shun: jugo conmigo al futbol en un equipo que teníamos y era bastante bueno. Bueno voy a hacer la comida  
Honoka: no, la hare yo vosotros sois mis invitados  
Shun: mientras que yo pueda cocinar no cocinareis vosotras  
*honoka se resigno*  
Honoka: vale pesado  
Shun: gane, espera ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PESADO? Bueno voy a cocinaros unos espaguetis estilo italiano que os vais a chupar los dedos  
Nagisa: no que asco  
Honoka: es una metáfora  
Nagisa: ¿el acto de metamorfosearse?  
Honoka: no, es una comparación  
Nagisa:aaaaah  
*Shun se va a cocinar mientras tanto las chicas ponen la mesa y cuando acaban honoka besa a nagisa*  
Honoka: esto te lo debía de antes  
Nagisa: vale, vale tregua  
*sin pensárselo 2 veces se vuelven a besar pero esta vez nagisa quiere ir a mas y muerde suavemente el labio inferior de honoka haciéndola gemir y abriéndole paso al interior de su boca, las lenguas danzaban en la boca de honoka, hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire*  
Nagisa: jamás pensé que besar a alguien supiera tan bien  
Honoka: yo creo que no lo he saboreado lo suficiente, probamos otra vez*dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios a lo que nagisa sonrió y se volvieron a besar pero mas apasionado que antes hasta que escucharon una voz a sus espaldas*  
Shun: dejad algo para la noche  
*se separan sonrojadas *  
Honoka: n-no es lo que tu piensas Shun  
Shun: tranquila no tienes que ocultarme nada, son cosas de la vida  
Honoka: entonces no te parece mal?  
Shun: ya te dije ayer que no. Ya esta hecha la comida  
*comieron y no falto la conversación*  
Nagisa y Honoka: estaban buenísimos  
Shun: gracias chicas, anda iros a sentar un rato mientras que yo quito la mesa  
Honoka: la quitare yo  
Shun: ¡Nagisa bésala!  
Nagisa: no hace falta que me lo digas 2 veces  
*la besa*  
Shun: je yo fui mas rápido y quitare la mesa muajajajaja  
Honoka: vale tu ganas  
*termino de quitar la mesa y lavar los platos y sonó el teléfono*  
Shun: casa de los yukishiro ¿dígame? con nagisa? Si un momento. NAGISA TE LLAMAN  
Nagisa: ya voy (¿Quien será?)  
*coge el teléfono*  
Nagisa: ¿Shijo?  
Shijo: Nagisa ¿que haces? Que tenemos entrenamiento  
Nagisa: OH MIERDA ES VERDAD EL ENTRENAMIENTO pero no puedo estoy en casa de honoka  
Shijo: VEN COMO CAPITANA TE NECESITAMOS o ¿no eres digna del cargo?  
Nagisa: si que lo soy  
Shijo: PUES VEN AHORA MISMO  
*cuelga*  
Nagisa: a ver como se lo digo yo ahora a honoka  
Honoka: quien era nagisa?  
Nagisa: era shijo  
Honoka: ¿y que quería?  
Nagisa: que fuese al entrenamiento, pero yo no quiero ir porque estoy contigo  
Honoka: a mi no me importa de hecho me encanta verte jugar  
Nagisa: ¿lo dices en serio?  
Honoka: si, venga vamos cámbiate y nos vamos  
Nagisa: ok tu díselo a tu primo mientras que yo me cambio  
Honoka: ok  
*se cambio nagisa y se fueron ellas y Shun que quería ver a su amigo kawuaguchi (el marido de yoshimi)*  
Shun: parece que ya hemos llegado, divertíos yo me voy a ver a kawuaguchi  
*se va y al momento vuelve*  
Shun: solo una pregunta: donde están las pistas de futbol?  
Nagisa: por ahí a la izquierda  
Shun: gracias, ahora si divertíos  
*se va y nagisa y honoka escuchan una voz*  
Voz: NAGISAAAAAA  
Nagisa: es shijo vamos corre  
Shijo: nagisa te estábamos esperando  
Nagisa: no deberíais de haberme esperado  
*se ponen a jugar y mientras tanto con Shun, estaba Shun en las gradas cuando lanzaron una pelota de futbol a toda velocidad y el la paro con una sola mano*  
Entrenador: solo hay una persona en todo el mundo que era capaz de parar la bola así, Lobo Eres tu?  
Shun: en efecto león  
*los jugadores con cara de ¿que esta pasando aquí? ,baja Shun y le pega un puñetazo en la boca a kawuaguchi, haciéndolo sangrar*  
Shun: esto te lo merecías por dejar la universidad, ME DEJASTE SOLO  
Kawuaguchi: supongo que me lo merecía  
*le pega un puñetazo a Shun en la cabeza partiéndole una ceja y haciéndole sangrar*  
Kawuaguchi: esto por dejar el equipo de futbol, capitán  
*el equipo de futbol sigue mirándolos raro*  
Kawuaguchi: eh lobo que te parece si nos ayudas a entrenar  
Shun: ok tu dirás que hago  
Kawuaguchi: lo mismo que hacías en el equipo, parar las bolas  
*el equipo de futbol sale de su shock*  
Fujipi: os conocíais?  
Kawuaguchi: claro que si jugamos juntos en el mismo equipo de futbol los "tiki taka" teníamos motes de animales por ejemplo el era lobo porque nos ayudaba como si fuéramos una manada  
Shun: y el era león por sus tiros llenos de fiereza  
Fujipi: si me acuerdo de que ese equipo se hizo muy famoso hace mucho porque su portero no dejaba pasar las bolas  
Kawuaguchi: sabia que habíamos sido famosos pero no tanto, anda vamos a seguir jugando, Shun ponte en la portería  
Fujipi: de verdad va a jugar con nosotros?  
Kawuaguchi: en efecto si conseguís marcarle un gol os invito esta noche a cenar  
Shun: esta bien pero si no me metéis ni un gol, kawuaguchi me tendrás que invitar a unas birras  
Kawuaguchi: esta bien, chicos dad lo mejor de vosotros que este hombre me arruina  
Shun: que bien me conoces  
*empiezan a jugar y gana Shun*  
Kawuaguchi: como es que estas Aquí ¿no estabas en Italia?  
Shun: vine a ver a mi abuela y a mi prima honoka  
Fujipi: tu prima es honoka?  
Shun: ¿la conoces?  
Fujipi: si, somos amigos de la infancia, y ella ¿esta aquí?  
Shun: si, en las pistas de lacrosse, ¿por que?  
Fujipi: para ir a verla  
*en esto sale a buscar a honoka a la pista de lacrosse*  
Fujipi: honoka  
Honoka: hola shogo  
Fujipi: ¿puedes venir un momento?  
Honoka: vale  
*se van un momento con honoka a una esquina cercana, en esto nagisa los ve y le huele algo a chamusquina así que los sigue*  
Honoka: ¿que me querías decir?  
Fujipi: me gustas, ¿quieres salir conmigo?  
Honoka: ¿no estabas saliendo con alguien?  
Fujipi: con la señorita yuka?no te preocupes yo la dejo por ti  
Honoka: no, eso no esta bien, además de que ya estoy saliendo con otra persona  
Fujipi: ¿quien es?  
Honoka: nagisa  
Fujipi: imposible, ella estaba enamorada de mi, es imposible que se enamore de ti  
*entonces honoka le soltó un sopapo en la cara*  
Honoka: NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO  
*entonces fujipi se enfado y le agarro del brazo haciéndole daño y entonces salió nagisa*  
Nagisa: COMO VUELVAS A TOCARLA TE VOY A DAR 2 LECHES BUENO NO MEDIAS PORQUE ENTERAS NO LAS AGUANTAS  
*Fujipi las miro con desprecio, soltó un bufido y se fue*  
Honoka: nagisa...  
*empezó a llorar y nagisa la intento consolar*  
Nagisa: honoka, tranquila, esta todo bien  
*honoka dejo de llorar*  
Honoka: vamos a casa?  
Nagisa: ¿avisamos a tu primo?  
Honoka: ok  
*van con Shun y se lo encuentran con kawuaguchi*  
Honoka: Shun nos volvemos a casa  
Shun: ok chicas yo iré mas tarde  
Honoka: ok, vamos nagisa  
*se fueron a casa *  
Nagisa: me debería de pegar una buena ducha, estoy sudada  
Honoka: me ducho contigo  
Nagisa: como nos pille tu primo duchándonos juntas me saca de la casa a patadas  
*honoka rio*  
Honoka: nagisa no te preocupes no creo que le importe...si no hacemos nada malo  
Nagisa: me va a resultar difícil controlarme  
*se rieron y se fueron a bañar mientras tanto con Shun*  
Kawuaguchi: me vas a dejar sin dinero  
Shun: ñe hoy no, no tengo tantas ganas de emborracharme así que beberé un par de cervezas y para casa  
*kawuaguchi pega un salto para atrás asustado*  
Shun: Que pasa? ¿Que has visto?  
*Saca dos pistolas pequeñas escondidas en su cinturón*  
Kawuaguchi: ¿OH DIOS MIO QUE SON ESAS PISTOLAS?!  
Shun: unas pistolas

Kawuaguchi: ¿SE LO QUE SON PERO QUE PORQUE LAS LLEVAS?

Shun: sencillo la ultima vez que salí de casa sin protección acabe con una cicatriz que me cruza por todo el pecho. ¿Quieres verla?  
Kawuaguchi: no hace falta sabes, son las 9 ¿no deberías de volver con tu prima?  
Shun: venga nos tomamos unas birras y nos vamos  
Kawuaguchi: tu siempre tan irresponsable  
Shun: no les pasara nada, están ellas dos y hay un labrador, no pasara nada  
*kawuaguchi le mira mal*  
Shun: ¿que?  
Kawuaguchi: ¿sabes lo fácil que es noquear a un perro? ¿Y violar y matar a unas chicas indefensas?  
Shun: tu haces todo con tal de no invitarme a unas birras, bueno me has convencido me vuelvo  
*guardo las pistolas en su posición original y empezó a andar y kawuaguchi lo siguió*  
Kawuaguchi: nunca te has pegado un tiro al guardarlas  
*Shun hizo memoria*  
Shun: si cuando se me olvido ponerle el seguro, se me disparo en la pierna pero me saque la bala  
Kawuaguchi: ¿no te dolió?  
Shun: si, pero tenia que sacármela además de que tengo unos pocos de conocimientos médicos, me saque la bala usando unos palillos untados con alcohol  
Kawuaguchi: en serio, vaya eres un superhombre  
*le da una palmada en la espalda notando un bulto*  
Kawuaguchi: es-espera un momento que tienes en la espalda  
Shun: una espada  
Kawuaguchi: ¿TAMBIEN USAS ESPADA?LAS CALLES SON PELIGROSAS PERO NO TANTO  
Shun: ¿que dices?Pero si la espada no es para defenderme, es una espada que le perteneció a un amigo, es mi amuleto de la suerte  
Kawuaguchi: madre mía eres un tanque ruso con patas  
*Shun se encogió de hombros, mientras tanto con nagisa y honoka estaban quitándose la ropa*  
Nagisa: sabes honoka? Te ves mejor al natural  
*le empieza a besar el cuello*  
Honoka: na-nagisa co-como venga mi primo y nos pille así  
*nagisa para*  
Nagisa:*apenada*lo siento honoka no he podido contenerme, es que tienes una piel tan suave y...  
*honoka la besa*  
Honoka: no pasa nada *le susurra al oído*ya tendrás tiempo  
Nagisa: ¿y tu primo?  
Honoka: no nos oirá el dormirá en la habitación de mi abuela o en el sofá y ambos sitios están lejos de mi habitación  
Nagisa: honoka estas sacando una faceta tuya que no conocía, pensaba que eras la chica que se portaba bien  
Honoka: bueno a veces esta bien ser mala  
*ambas rieron y se pusieron a ducharse, sin faltar besos y algunas caricias cuando salieron se secaron y al rato llego Shun*  
Shun: hola chicas, ¿habéis cenado?  
Honoka: no, te estábamos esperando  
Shun: esta bien dejadme que me duche y os hago la cena, ummm ¿que os parece si os hago pollo agridulce?  
Nagisa: vale pero no le pongas cebolla  
Shun: entonces eso solo seria pollo  
Nagisa: vale entonces ponle la cebolla  
Shun: perfecto me voy a duchar  
*se va a coger la ropa para cambiarse luego, aparece sin camiseta en lo que se puede ver su musculoso torso, un tatuaje de un lobo desgarrando la piel en el hombro derecho y una cicatriz que le cruza en diagonal desde el hombro derecho hasta casi el muslo izquierdo*  
Shun: me voy a duchar  
Nagisa: ¿y esa cicatriz?  
Shun: me la hizo un imbécil una vez que salí, que suerte tuvo de que no me pude mover porque sino ya no seguiría vivo, os lo juro como me lo encuentre en un callejón lo mato  
Honoka: que vengativo eres  
Shun: me has hecho daño en el corazoncito  
Honoka: ¿TU TIENES DE ESO?  
Shun: claro sino como piensas que me llega el oxigeno a mis células  
Honoka: ¿pero solo para eso?  
Shun: si  
Honoka: menos mal, me habías preocupado  
Shun: me voy a duchar que sino no cenáis  
Nagisa: es verdad la cena vamos date prisa  
Honoka: nagisa que cambio de humor  
Nagisa: cuando se habla de comida no puedo evitarlo  
Honoka: ¿y cuando se habla de mi?  
Shun bueno yo mejor os dejo intimidad  
*se mete al baño*  
Nagisa: honoka es que si hablamos de la comida y de ti no hay color  
Honoka: uh?  
Nagisa: creo que prefiero comerte a ti antes que la comida  
Honoka: oww que dulce eres cuando quieres  
*honoka la besa*Honoka: sabes? estas haciendo muchos meritos  
Nagisa: eso me gusta  
*se besan apasionadamente entonces nagisa empieza a besar el cuello de honoka produciéndole un chupetón*  
Honoka: na-nagisa a-aquí no por-por favor nos podía pillar mi primo y quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en un sitio mas intimo  
*nagisa para y se fija en el chupetón que le hizo*  
Nagisa:*cara de asustada*Ho-honoka  
Honoka: por que estas tan asustada? nagisa? nagisa  
Nagisa: mírate en el espejo y lo veras  
*se mira en el espejo y evita gritar*  
Honoka: que me has hecho? ahora como lo tapo?  
Nagisa: tapate bien no creo que te dure mucho  
Honoka: ya pero no quiero que lo vea mi primo y menos mi abuela, ¿que hago? Si me pongo una bufanda en pleno verano sospecharan  
*en esto sale Shun del baño con unos pantalones cortos y sin camiseta*  
Shun: me voy a hacer la cena  
*honoka se sobresalta*  
Nagisa: s-si ya vamos  
*Shun oliéndose algo se acerca*  
Shun: porque estáis tan nerviosas  
Honoka: ¿no-nosotras? ¿Nerviosas? Que va  
Shun: cada palabra que decís me suena cada vez mas a mentira  
*se fija en el cuello de honoka que lo tiene tapado por la mano*  
Shun: ¿que te ha pasado en el cuello?  
*Entonces en un rápido movimiento le quita la mano a honoka y ve el chupetón*  
Shun: ¿que cojones? ¿Que coño te ha pasado en el cuello?  
Honoka:n-no es lo que tu crees  
*Shun se cruzo de brazos*  
Shun: bien entonces dime que ha pasado  
Honoka: mmm...ettto  
Nagisa: le mordió chuutaro  
Honoka: si eso me mordió  
Shun: imposible, te habrías muerto, además parece humano, el perro tiene la mandíbula mas grande y no tiene ni incisivos ni muelas  
*honoka y nagisa pensando mentalmente que les tragara la tierra*  
Shun: no pasa nada chicas, ya se que ha pasado, a ver déjame verlo  
Honoka: t-tu sabes de esto?  
Shun: no seria la primera vez que hago uno, a ver...mmm no creo que te dure mucho no se a lo mejor...2 días como mucho  
Honoka: pero es sábado, para entonces será lunes  
Shun: tienes razón, lo podemos tapar con maquillaje pero el problema es que tienes la piel muy blanca y será difícil taparlo  
Honoka: ¿como sabes tanto sobre esto?  
Shun: tengo 20 años ¿de verdad sigues creyendo que soy virgen?, bueno ya pensare algo por la noche, pero la próxima vez intentad hacerlo mas flojo, porque parece raro que honoka no este casada y ya tenga una cosa de esas  
Nagisa: QUE HONOKA SE VA A CASAR, de ningún modo honoka es solo mía  
Shun:...A si la cena ya esta hecha empezad a cenar  
Nagisa: ¿tu no cenas?  
Shun: no tengo hambre, quedaros hasta tarde si queréis pero cuando os vayáis a la cama es A DORMIR*dijo esto ultimo recalcándolo*que si me despiertan me despierto de mal humor, bueno me voy a leer y luego a la cama  
Honoka y nagisa: siiiii  
*se va*  
Nagisa: jo,que pena que no nos deje  
Honoka: quien ha dicho que no lo hagamos, solamente ha dicho que no hagamos ruido y si nos controlamos no nos va a oír  
Nagisa: honoka, no conocía tu faceta pervertida  
Honoka: y que hay de malo en querer hacerlo con la persona que te gusta?  
Nagisa: nada nada, ¿bueno vamos a cenar?  
Honoka: vale, ¿luego vemos una película?  
Nagisa: ok, ¿una de terror?  
Honoka: ¿segura?  
Nagisa: claro  
Honoka: vale vamos ha cenar y luego vemos... ¿el orfanato? ¿Te parece bien?  
Nagisa: perfecto, pollo agridulce, película de terror y la chica más guapa del mundo a mi lado, no se que más podría pedir  
Honoka: anda no seas tan zalamera  
Nagisa: ¿acaso es mentira?  
Honoka: anda vamos a cenar zalamera  
*nagisa la besa*  
Honoka: como sigas así me voy a hacer adicta a ti  
Nagisa: no te preocupes me hare cargo de eso  
*se ponen a cenar cuando terminan se ponen a ver la película*  
Nagisa: AAAAH,se suponía que ver esta película era para que te asustaras y yo te abrazara pero no te asustas con nada  
Honoka: porque todo esto que ocurre no es verdad, de hecho me encanta ver películas de terror  
Nagisa: y no te asusta nada? ¿Los rayos? ¿Los truenos? Algo tiene que haber  
Honoka: en realidad si que lo hay  
Nagisa: ¿y que es?  
Honoka: perder a la gente que quiero  
*nagisa le besa y poco a poco se va haciendo el beso mas intenso nagisa empieza a besar y a lamer el cuello de honoka*  
Honoka: a-aquí n-no na-nagisa  
*nagisa la coge en brazos como si estuvieran recién casadas con esfuerzo*  
Honoka: NAGISA TE VAS A HACER DAÑO  
Nagisa: no te preocupes estoy fuerte  
Honoka: lo se pero temo que te lesiones y no puedas jugar  
Nagisa: no importa por ti lo que sea  
*la lleva a la cama y la recuesta con suavidad, sigue bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, le empezó a desabrochar la camisa besando cada centímetro de piel que iba dejando al descubierto llega al sostén azul celeste y se queda observándolo*  
Honoka: ha-hazlo  
*nagisa no se lo piensa dos veces le quita el sostén y empieza a besar sus pechos y lamiendo sus pezones*  
Honoka: na-nagisa  
*eso excito mas a nagisa que empezó a mordisquear los pezones erectos de honoka y sin darse cuenta le hizo daño*  
Honoka: Ah  
Nagisa: t-te h-he hecho daño?  
Honoka: un poco  
*nagisa agacho la cabeza apenada, honoka la beso*  
Honoka: ¿por que no sigues? Me estaba empezando a gustar  
*nagisa sonrió y siguió con su faena, dejo sus pechos en paz y se dirigió al centro de honoka, le quito los pantalones y empezó a acariciar la cara interna de sus muslos*  
Nagisa: ¿sabes? Eres hermosa  
Honoka: tu también  
Nagisa: no sabes lo que yo estoy viendo  
*honoka se ruborizo y a nagisa le pareció un gesto muy lindo, beso el estomago de su amada y decidió introducir sus dedos en la intimidad de honoka, cuando honoka sintió los dedos de nagisa perforando su virginidad no pudo hacer otra cosa que arquear la espalda, ante esta reacción nagisa se asusto*  
Nagisa: ¿t-te he hecho daño?  
Honoka: n-no te preocupes, es normal  
*nagisa siguió introduciéndose aunque con mas suavidad, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no había prisa, de repente sintió como todo el cuerpo de honoka se tensaba, entonces salió de su intimidad*  
Nagisa: no, no, todavía no  
Honoka: uh?  
*de repente honoka sintió como algo húmedo entraba en su cavidad, se intento levantar para ver lo que era y lo único que alcanzo a ver fue la cabeza de nagisa entre sus piernas, inconscientemente llevo su mano a la cabeza de nagisa, hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en la parte inferior de su tronco, supo lo que era, lo había leído en un par de libros, no era una pervertida pero alguna vez si que había leído algo sobre eso, noto como llegaba a su clímax,noto como se corría en la boca de nagisa y nagisa mientras tanto no dejaba caer ni una sola gota de sus fluidos hasta que dejo de correrse, se levanto y le dio un beso en la boca a honoka*

Nagisa: estas deliciosa sabes?  
Honoka: ahora me toca a mi divertirme  
*en un rápido movimiento se coloco encima de nagisa, le quito el pantalón y la camisa y empezó a acariciar la cara interna de sus muslos mientras besaba sus pezones y empezó a bajar hasta llegar a los muslos de nagisa y metió su boca en su interior, ante esta reacción nagisa pego un respingo y se dejo hacer, pasado un rato noto un cosquilleo en el útero*  
Nagisa: HO-HONOKA  
*honoka sintió sus fluidos siendo expulsados del interior de nagisa, cuando acabo le beso en la boca*  
Honoka: tu también estas deliciosa  
*nagisa se rio y le volvió a besar*  
Honoka: nos vamos a dormir?  
Nagisa: vale  
*nagisa abrazo a honoka por la cintura y esta se apoyo en su pecho*  
Honoka: te quiero mucho  
Nagisa: yo no  
*honoka se levanto sollozando*  
Honoka: ¿a-ah n-no?  
Nagisa: no  
*honoka se levanto de la cama pero nagisa le cogió del brazo*  
Honoka: suéltame, si no me quieres déjame en paz, ya has conseguido lo que querías, acostarte conmigo, ¿que más quieres?  
Nagisa: que me escuches, no te quiero, porque te amo  
*honoka se volvió a echar junto a nagisa y le beso*  
Honoka: ¿en serio?  
*nagisa asintió y volvió a abrazar a honoka, y esta se volvió a apoyar en su pecho, siguieron hablando un buen rato hasta que se durmieron, pero honoka tuvo una pesadilla*  
-PESADILLA DE HONOKA-  
Estaba ella en el colegio, viendo como jugaba nagisa al lacrosse, acabaron ganando el partido, nagisa salió de cambiarse y fue con honoka pero entonces le llamo fujipi*  
Fujipi: nagisa te importaría acompañarme a mi casa por favor  
Nagisa: vale, honoka te importaría que quedásemos mañana?  
Honoka: ok  
*honoka se fue al puente del rio al rato los vio pasar a los 2 juntos, pensó en ir a saludarlos pero lo que vio le helo la sangre en las venas, Fujipi y nagisa se estaban peleando, entonces fujipi uso su fuerza y la tiro al rio y luego se largo, nagisa al no poder nadar por culpa de la corriente se ahogo y honoka no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, se había quedado paralizada. Entonces se despertó, asustada e irritada, reviso la cama y vio a nagisa agarrada a su cintura, dormida y con una expresión en la cara de pura felicidad, aliviada aunque un poco asustada, miro el reloj, las 3 de la madrugada, sabia que debía dormir pero no podía dormir con ese recuerdo todavía en la cabeza, decidió salir a tomar el aire a ver si así se despejaba, tardo un rato en deshacerse del abrazo de nagisa, se puso de nuevo la ropa y al salir volvió a mirar a nagisa, salió y se sentó en las escaleritas a pensar, al rato escucho a alguien sentándose a su lado y a una voz que conocía muy bien a sus espaldas*  
Voz: no debes de estar despierta a estas horas  
Honoka: tu tampoco Shun  
Shun: no podía dormir y me levante a fumar un pitillo. ¿Y tú?  
Honoka: tuve una pesadilla  
Shun: puedes contármela si quieres  
*honoka le conto todo lo acontecido con fujipi, desde que corto con nagisa hasta la pelea y la pesadilla que tuvo*  
Shun: no te preocupes, eso no pasara  
Honoka: ¿y como lo sabes?  
Shun: porque como te dije hace 10 años siempre estaré allí para protegerte  
*honoka recordaba bien ese día*  
-FLASHBACK-  
*se ve en la casa de la abuela de honoka a una pequeña honoka de 5 años*  
Honoka: abuela ¿cuando vendrá mi primo?  
*sonó el timbre*  
Abuela: mira ya esta aquí  
Honoka:*corriendo*ya voy yo abuela  
*abre la puerta y se ve a un hombre alto con el pelo blanco, una gabardina negra hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones negros y unas converse negras, a su lado se encuentra un niño con un chándal azul, ojos verdes y el pelo rubio en pequeños picos, la pequeña honoka le abraza*  
Honoka: primo Shun  
Shun: hola honoka  
*viene la abuela y saluda al hombre que va vestido de negro*  
Abuela: hola takahashi y hola Shun  
Takahashi: hola mama  
Shun: hola abuela  
Abuela: porque no te vas a jugar con honoka?  
Shun: vale, vamos honoka  
*le coge de la mano*  
Honoka: vamos  
*van a la habitación de honoka*  
Shun: que quieres hacer honoka?  
Honoka: ¿quieres que echemos una carrera?  
Shun: vale  
*salen al patio trasero*  
Shun: esta bien, tenemos que ir hasta ese árbol, tocarlo y volver ¿te parece bien?  
Honoka: vale  
-pensamiento de Shun-  
Al principio saldré con fuerza pero luego me dejare ganar  
-fin pensamiento-  
Shun: ¿preparados? ¿Listos? YA  
*salieron los 2 corriendo, como Shun había pensado, al principio salió corriendo pero luego bajo el ritmo y poco a poco fue dejando a honoka tomar la delantera, entonces honoka giro el cuello*  
Honoka: vamos primito te estas quedando atrás  
Shun: CUIDADO HONOKA LAS RAICES DEL AR...  
*Demasiado tarde, para cuando el lo había dicho honoka ya estaba en el suelo tirada, Shun se tiro al lado de ella*  
Shun: ¿estas bien?  
Honoka: creo que si  
*Shun la ayudo a levantarse*  
Honoka: me duele la rodilla  
*Shun se agacho a mirarle la rodilla*  
Shun: estas sangrando, pero espera  
*se arranco una tira de la camiseta y la anudo en la rodilla de honoka*  
Shun: ¿estas mejor?  
Honoka: si gracias  
Shun: Honoka  
Honoka: uh?  
Shun: recuerda que siempre que te pase algo cuenta conmigo para ayudarte, siempre estaré allí para protegerte  
Honoka: ¿me lo prometes?  
Shun: te lo juro  
-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-  
Honoka: pero eso fue hace muchos años y éramos críos  
Shun: ¿y que? Ni la muerte es excusa para faltar una promesa  
Honoka: gracias  
Shun: ¿por que?  
Honoka: por estar siempre ahí  
*Shun la abraza*  
Shun: no hace falta que me las des, anda vete a dormir  
Honoka: y tu también  
*se levantan y se van a sus respectivas camas, honoka le hablo antes de meterse en la habitación*  
Honoka: y por cierto, no fumes por favor, no quiero que te mueras  
Shun: no te preocupes  
*dicho esto se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas camas ,sin saber que una oscura figura masculina les observaba montado en una gran águila*  
Figura: osea que estas son las famosas pretty cure y además esta el héroe del tiempo, que bien me llevo 3 por el precio de 1,pronto te vengare rey haaku,HONHONHON  
*le dio un golpe al águila y se fundieron en la oscuridad con un graznido*


	3. Chapter 3

*EL DOMINGO *  
*honoka fue la primera del dúo en despertar, miro a nagisa y se acordó de lo ocurrido aquella noche, se sonrojo y luego forcejeo para salir del abrazo de nagisa, miro el reloj y vio que eran las 8 de la mañana, había dormido muy poco, sabia que ahora que se había despertado no se dormiría levanto a preparar los desayunos, decidió dejar a nagisa dormir un poco mas, al pasar por el salón vio algo extraño, se giro y se fijo en la mesilla, allí estaba un botecito con unas pastillas de color azul dentro, con el nombre de...SHUN ATIKA, que le pasaba a su primo? Se pregunto, se dio cuenta de que al lado había un paquete de cigarrillos medio acabado, se cubrió la boca con las manos, no, no, no podía ser, su primo no se podía estar muriendo, sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar*  
Honoka: no, por favor, no  
*entonces se le ocurrió una idea, cogió los cigarros y los escondió*  
Honoka: el siempre se ha estado preocupando por mi, ya es hora de que se preocupe un poco por el, así que yo le daré un empujoncito  
*se fue a la cocina a preparar los desayunos, mientras tanto nagisa al notar los rayos de sol entrando por la ventana se despertó, se estiro y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo, tanteo la cama sin abrir los ojos, no toco nada, abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta de que honoka ya se habría despertado, se levanto, se vistió y se fue a la cocina, la encontró de espaldas, preparando el desayuno, le dio un abrazo por la espalda y noto que estaba temblando*  
Nagisa: por que estas temblando?  
Honoka: no estoy temblando  
Nagisa: ¿que te pasa?  
Honoka: nada  
Nagisa: mírame a la cara  
*honoka se giro, tenía los ojos brillantes y llorosos, nagisa le abrazo*  
Nagisa: dime qué te pasa  
*honoka le conto lo que había encontrado*  
Nagisa: y esas pastillas ¿no podían ser otra cosa?  
Honoka: no, son pastillas para que no se note el tumor, para seguir con tu vida sin que la demás gente lo note, pero según como vaya avanzando el tumor van poco a poco fallando, ¿no lo viste ayer? estaba como si no tuviera fuerzas y por la noche me lo encontré fuera y estaba como triste  
Nagisa: ¿no es un poco joven para tener un tumor?  
Honoka: podía ser otra cosa, he dicho un tumor porque es lo más normal que suceda, su padre murió de un tumor en el pulmón, el tiene probabilidades de tenerlo  
Nagisa: por cierto hablando de él, ¿donde está?  
Honoka: no lo sé, no está en ningún sitio, la cama donde durmió estaba hecha y su maleta sigue ahí  
Nagisa: no te preocupes, seguro que habrá salido a dar una vuelta  
Honoka: eso espero  
Nagisa: ¿desayunamos?  
Honoka: vale  
*se pusieron a desayunar, hablaron y luego sonó el teléfono, contesto honoka*  
Honoka: ¿si? casa de los yukishiro  
Voz: es usted familiar de shun atika?  
*Honoka con voz preocupada*  
Honoka: s-si que ha pasado  
Voz: shun atika ha sido ingresado en el hospital cruz roja a las 8:53  
*a honoka le fallaron las articulaciones, dejo caer el teléfono cayó de rodillas, nagisa al ver esa escena corrió a abrazarla, la cogió por la espalda justo cuando honoka empezó a llorar*  
Nagisa: ¿qué ha pasado?  
Honoka: está en el hospital, lo han ingresado  
*nagisa se levanta y le tiende la mano*  
Nagisa: pues vamos para allí  
*honoka se agarro de la mano de nagisa y se levanto, se fueron a vestir y salieron de casa corriendo, llegaron al hospital casi sin aliento, honoka se acerco al mostrador*  
Honoka: disculpe, la habitación de shun atika?  
*La secretaria comprobó los datos en el ordenador*  
Secretaria: habitación 203 planta 3  
Honoka: gracias  
*subieron corriendo las escaleras, llegaron a la habitación y abrieron la puerta encontrándose a un par de doctores y unas cuantas enfermeras, en cuanto los doctores vieron a las chicas decidieron dejarlas a solas con su primo*  
Honoka: ¿qué te ha pasado?  
Shun: nada  
Honoka: ¿cómo no te va a pasar nada si estas en el hospital y tu nunca vas a hospitales?  
Shun: no es nada grave, me desmaye por la calle pero ya estoy bien  
Honoka: ¿te han dicho por que te ha pasado?  
Shun: si, es anemia ferropenia (falta de hierro en sangre), pero no te preocupes ahora me recetaran unas pastillas y volvemos a casa  
*entonces entro un doctor con unas pastillas rojas*  
Doctor: señor atika, tome estas pastillas son para usted  
*se las da*  
Shun: gracias  
Doctor: por cierto señor, ¿ha estado tomando otra medicación?  
Shun: si, también era para la anemia, eran unas azules  
*al oír esto honoka cayó en su error*  
Doctor: si, si, se cuales son, bueno señor usted ya puede irse, descanse mucho por lo menos 2 días antes de volver a su día a día  
Shun: ok, adiós  
*se levanto, se puso la chaqueta y se fueron los 3,cuando llegaron eran las 11*  
Shun: creo que me iré a dormir  
Honoka: ok, pero antes tomate la pastilla  
*shun cogió un vaso de agua y se tomo la pastilla*  
Shun: odio tener que tomarme las pastillas así  
Honoka: anda, vete a la cama  
Shun: siiiii, mamaaaa  
*ante este comentario a nagisa se le escapo una risita, que por suerte para ella honoka no la escucho*  
Shun: despertadme para haceros la comida  
Honoka: hoy la hare yo, el médico te dijo que descansaras  
Shun: dijo que descansara, no que no hiciera nada  
Honoka: da igual, tu descansa, te despertaremos para comer  
*shun pensó coger el móvil y ponerse una alarma*  
Shun: vale, está bien, despertadme para comer  
*se dirige hacia la puerta*  
Honoka: ah por cierto shun  
Shun: que quieres?  
*Honoka extiende la mano con una sonrisa*  
Honoka: tu móvil  
Shun: ¿y si me llaman?  
Honoka: vas a descansar  
Shun: ¿y si me apetece leer algo?  
*honoka coge un libro y se lo lanza, shun lo coge al vuelo y mira el titulo*  
Shun: romeo y Julieta? en serio? esa es una historia de 3 días, entre un hombre de 17 años y una chica de 13 años, que causo 6 muertes  
Honoka: anda deja de quejarte que es muy bonita la historia y vete a la cama  
Shun: vale  
Honoka: el móvil  
*shun lo saca a regañadientes y se lo lanza*  
Shun: cuídamelo  
Honoka: si, no te preocupes  
*shun se va y honoka deja el móvil en la mesilla*  
Nagisa: bueno, y nosotras que hacemos?  
Honoka: no se, vamos fuera a pasarnos la pelota

Nagisa: ok

*salieron fuera y se estuvieron pasando la pelota durante un rato, nagisa tiraba la bola más arriba honoka, porque le encantaba verla estirarse y que se le vislumbrase su silueta al pegársele el vestido a la piel y cuando se le escapaba la bola le encantaba ver ir a por ella, estuvieron unas 2 horas jugando hasta que ambas acabaron cansadas*

Honoka: me voy a preparar la comida, aunque antes voy a ver qué tal esta mi primo  
Nagisa: te acompaño  
*fueron a la habitación de shun y se lo encontraron cuando acabo de leer el libro*  
Shun:*tono lastimero*ay qué triste, que triste, menuda historia más bonita y pobres chiquillos  
Nagisa: no decías que era malísima la historia  
Shun: cómo voy a decir yo eso, si es precioserrima  
Honoka: esa palabra ni siquiera existe  
Shun: para mi si  
Nagisa: ahora que lo pienso, nosotras la vamos a representar el sábado que viene, OSTRAS AHORA QUE LO PIENSO,NO HE EMPEZADO A PRACTICAR MIS FRASES  
Honoka: mientras hago la comida practícalas un poco  
Nagisa: ok  
Shun: y yo que hago?  
Honoka: tu a descansar  
Shun: por lo menos me dejaras ir al baño  
Honoka: por supuesto  
*shun se levanta y se va, se para en la puerta y mira a honoka*  
Shun: por cierto, bonito collar, me suena, pero no sé donde lo he visto  
*se va*  
Nagisa: ¿de qué collar habla?  
*honoka se saca un pequeño colgante de plata con la forma de mepel y mipel que le regalo nagisa por su cumpleaños*  
Honoka: el que tú me regalaste, nunca me lo quito, excepto para ducharme  
Nagisa: no sabía que significara tanto para ti  
Honoka: es el regalo más bonito que me han hecho, además está hecho por una de las personas más importantes para mí  
*nagisa la beso, intento profundizar el beso pero honoka lo corto*  
Honoka: n-no, nagisa ahora voy a hacer la comida  
Nagisa: ya no me quieres?  
*honoka le coge la cara con las 2 manos y le da un beso en la boca cortito*  
Honoka: jamás dudes de que te quiero porque sabes que te amo, lo que pasa es que todavía sigo con el susto en el cuerpo  
*nagisa la abraza*  
Nagisa: no te preocupes ya paso todo, por suerte todo quedo en un susto  
Honoka: si, por suerte, pero sigo teniendo miedo de perderlo a él o alguno de vosotros, a ti, a mi abuela, a mis padres, nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar  
Nagisa: honoka...no seas tan pesimista, no pasara nada te lo aseguro  
*honoka empieza a sollozar*  
Honoka: algún día me dejaran, incluso tu  
Nagisa: pero eso será dentro de muchos años, no te atormentes  
Honoka: temo cada mañana con despertarme y haber perdido todo, con que mis padres hayan tenido un accidente, a mi abuela que le haya dado un infarto y cosas por el estilo, a veces me pregunto qué pasaría si eso sucediera  
Nagisa: honoka...  
*la abraza*  
Nagisa: no pienses en esas cosas  
*honoka llora en el brazo de nagisa, hasta que se calma un poco, se talla los ojos*  
Honoka: voy a hacer la comida  
Nagisa: te ayudo  
Honoka: no, tu vete a practicar tus frases  
*sale honoka de la habitación*  
Nagisa: Jo pensé que había colado, lo que más me cuesta es practicar con la espada  
Voz: has dicho espada?  
Nagisa: si, lo he dicho, ¿por qué?  
*Ve a shun recostado contra la pared*  
Shun: yo te podría ayudar con la esgrima, se me da muy bien  
Nagisa: ¿seguro?  
Shun: si  
Nagisa: pero no tengo espada  
*coge su espada y se la da, es una espada con la empuñadura en forma de cabeza de lobo de la que sale un filo blanco como la nieve*  
Shun: utiliza esta  
Nagisa: ¿es de verdad?  
Shun: por supuesto  
Nagisa: ¿y como vamos a hacerlo?  
Shun: me intentaras dar a mi  
Nagisa: ¿y si te doy?  
Shun: tendré que tener cuidado  
Nagisa: ok, vamos fuera mejor  
*salieron fuera, nagisa empezó a intentar golpear a shun, shun se manejaba bien y cuando estaba a punto de darle, la paro con la mano, ocasionándole un corte por toda la mano en diagonal*  
Nagisa: lo siento, ¿estás bien?  
Shun: si, pero tú de esto ni una palabra a honoka, como se entere de que no he estado descansando no tengo Japón suficiente para correr  
Nagisa: ok, ¿lo dejamos por hoy?  
Shun: ok, lo has hecho bastante bien para ser la primera vez que utilizas una espada  
*nagisa le devolvió la espada y shun la guardo en su vaina*  
Nagisa: gracias, por ayudarme  
Shun: de nada mujer, voy a ver si honoka necesita ayuda  
Nagisa: yo pondré la mesa  
*entraron dentro, shun fue a la cocina y nagisa al salón*  
Shun: necesitas ayuda honoka?  
Honoka: no y vete a descansar  
Shun: ¿no te parece que ya he descansado lo suficiente?

Honoka: te dijo el médico que 2 días como mínimo  
Shun: ya, pero tengo que hacer algo  
Honoka: descansa, por cierto gracias por ayudar a nagisa con la esgrima  
Shun: ¿cómo te has enterado?  
Honoka: sabía que no te ibas a quedar quieto y que nagisa tenía que practicar bastante con la espada. ¿Blanco y en botella? Leche  
Shun: tu siempre tan observadora  
*honoka sonrió*  
Shun: me voy a ayudar a nagisa a poner la mesa y luego te curare ese corte en el dedo  
Honoka:n-no es nada  
Shun: si no me dejas seguiré insistiendo  
*honoka suspiro*  
Honoka: valee  
Shun: esto que más te iba a decir...A SI que tal tu chupetón? espero que después de lo de anoche no se te haya empeorado  
*le cogió la cara y le miro del cuello, honoka se sonrojo*  
Honoka: t-te enteraste?  
Shun: lo raro es que no se haya enterado todo el vecindario  
Honoka: ¿tanto se nos oía?  
Shun: demasiado, el chupetón ya casi no se te nota, probablemente mañana ya lo tengas curado  
Honoka: ¿qué te ha pasado en la mano?  
Shun: tu novia me corto sin querer, luego me lo curare, por cierto ¿sabes tú donde esta un paquete de cigarrillos que deje encima de la mesa?  
Honoka: no vas a fumar  
Shun: no son míos  
Honoka: ¿entonces de quien son?  
Shun: de kawuaguchi, quiere dejarlo y me ha pedido que le ayude, yo solo he fumad veces en mi vida y solo cuando me pongo muy nervioso, no por vicio  
Honoka: debajo de la mesa  
Shun: ok, gracias  
*se va, honoka sonríe y sigue haciendo la comida, llega shun con nagisa*  
Shun: ¿te echo una mano?  
Nagisa: si, toma pon el mantel  
Shun: ok, ¿por cierto en que curso estáis?  
Nagisa: en 2°  
Shun: que rápido crecéis, hacia mucho desde que no veía a mi prima  
Nagisa: se nota que la quieres mucho  
Shun: para mí es como mi casi-hermana, ella me apoyo cuando mis padres murieron, hace ya 8 años de eso  
Nagisa: lo siento  
Shun: no pasa nada, ella lo está pasando peor, te lo puedo asegurar, sus padres se fueron cuando ella era muy pequeña, dice haberse acostumbrado, pero yo sé que no hay día que pase sin pensar en ellos  
Nagisa: normal, son sus padres  
Shun: ya, en fin, ya habéis acabado los exámenes?  
Nagisa: no me hables de exámenes ahora  
Shun: ¿no vas bien?  
Nagisa: me cuestan, pero los apruebo, además de que honoka me está ayudando mucho últimamente  
*shun sonrió*  
Shun: bueno esto ya esta  
*fue hasta debajo de la mesa, cogió el paquete de cigarrillos y se lo metió en el bolsillo, entonces salió honoka de la cocina con una olla y la deposito en la mesa*  
Honoka: ya está la comida lista  
*se sentaron los 3 a comer fideos japoneses*  
Shun: ¿que tenéis pensado hacer por la tarde?  
Honoka: he oído que hay un parque de atracciones en el centro, podemos ir  
Nagisa: me encantan los parques de atracciones  
Shun: que suerte tenéis de poder ir  
Honoka: a nosotras no nos eches la culpa, te lo dijo el médico  
Shun: en fin me quedare aquí*suspiro*  
Honoka: anda no te hagas la víctima, dramático  
Shun: vale ya paro  
*acabaron de comer, recogieron y shun se fue a la cama, al rato sonó su móvil y le despertó, hablo con voz somnolienta y en cuanto oyó la voz de su interlocutor abrió los ojos de golpe*  
Shun: abuela, eres tú?  
Abuela: si, shun, ¿qué tal estáis?  
Shun: bien, ¿qué pasa abuela?  
Abuela: veras, hemos tenido que retrasar el viaje de vuelta y no podre estar allí por la noche, volveré mañana, y te quería preguntar, si te importaría quedarte otro día mas con las chicas?  
Shun: si, me quedare con las chicas  
Abuela: a si, dile a nagisa que acabo de hablar con su madre y me ha dicho que se puede quedar mañana también  
Shun: vale abuela, por cierto, quieres que te pase a honoka?  
Abuela: si, pásamela por favor  
*se levanto, le dio el móvil a honoka y se sentó al lado de nagisa*  
Honoka: ¿sí? ABUELA  
*salió afuera para tener más intimidad*  
Nagisa: ¿qué pasa?  
Shun: que la abuela no viene hasta mañana por la noche, por cierto, dice tu madre que te puedes quedar hasta mañana si quieres  
Nagisa: ok  
Shun: ¿cuándo os vais a ir al parque?  
Nagisa: íbamos a salir ahora  
*entonces shun saca la cartera y le da 20 euros*  
Shun: invítala, pago yo  
Nagisa: que gangrenoso, gracias  
*shun con una gotita de sudor estilo anime*  
Shun: será generoso, ¿no?  
Nagisa: si, si también se dice así  
*en eso llega honoka y le da el móvil a shun*  
Honoka: toma, ¿nagisa nos vamos?  
Nagisa: si  
*le enseña el billete*  
Nagisa: invito yo  
Honoka: ok, shun tu descansa  
Shun: que siiiiii  
*honoka abraza a shun y le susurra al oído*  
Honoka: gracias por darle dinero a nagisa  
*le da un beso en la mejilla*  
Nagisa: Jo, ¿y para mí no hay?  
*honoka le besa en la boca, le rodea con los brazos el cuello y nagisa le coge de la cintura para profundizar el beso, se separaron por falta de aire, tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes*  
Shun: bueno yo aquí sobro  
Nagisa: ¿y nosotras nos vamos?  
Honoka: vale  
*se fueron al parque de atracciones, estuvieron allí hasta tarde y como les había sobrado dinero decidieron comprarse un helado, volvían las 2 juntas y agarradas de la mano y hablando, cuando una sombra de un ave enorme se cernió sobre ellas*  
Honoka: CUIDADO NAGISA!  
*nagisa se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un águila de unos 3 metros de envergadura que era cabalgada por un hombre joven, con el pelo corto y negro, vestido con un traje de aviador con las gafas en la cabeza y un garfio en vez de mano derecha*  
Nagisa: qu-quien eres tú?  
?:sois vosotras las Pretty Cure?  
Nagisa: yo he preguntado primero  
?:yo he preguntado después  
Nagisa: contestanos primero  
*con un golpe al águila se lanzo en picado hacia las chicas con las ganas de empalarlas, las chicas cerraron los ojos dispuestas a recibir el impacto...nada, silencio, el impacto nunca llego, por lo que las chicas abrieron los ojos, encontrándose con que alguien había parado el impacto con asombrosa facilidad, alguien con una espada con empuñadura en forma de cabeza de lobo, alguien cuyas facciones eran ahora una máscara de ira*  
Honoka y nagisa: shun  
Shun: como te atrevas a tocarles un solo pelo te doy una torta que morimos los 2 tu de la ostia y yo de la onda expansiva  
?:HONHONHON héroe del tiempo, tampoco es para ponerse asayé solo vine a ver a las Pretty Cure, aunque ahora que lo pienso, como paladín de la Reina no deberías de estar protegiéndolas?  
Shun: ¿por qué te crees que he llegado tan rápido?  
Honoka: espera, espera, espera, ¿cómo sabias lo de Pretty Cure?  
Shun: es una larga historia, os la contaré algún día...,cuando no me de pereza  
Honoka: nagisa, transformémonos  
Nagisa: si  
*se cogen de la mano e inician su transformación*  
?:esto se va a poner divertido, ZAKENNA ATACA  
*entonces el águila intento atacar a las pretty cure mientras se transformaban, pero shun la paro con su espada*  
Shun: ni lo intentes  
?:HONHONHON, te venceré y entregare tu cabeza como regalo al rey hakku  
Shun: pues espera sentado  
*dicho esto se lanzo a rebanarle el cuello al hombre pero este fue más rápido, lo esquivo y además le hizo una herida con el garfio por todo el pecho que hacia una X con la cicatriz que ya tenía, shun al notar el frio acero rasgando su piel se agarro el pecho notando el calor del liquido vital*  
Shun: arf arf, eres rápido por lo que veo, pero recuerda que esto acaba de empezar  
?:HONHONHON no puedes ganarme  
Shun: quien dice que no  
?:HONHONHON mírate estas herido gravemente y como tú dices esto acaba de empezar ,como piensas ganarme?  
Shun: instinto  
?:HONHONHON crees que con eso me venceras? ZAKENNA ATACA  
*el águila se tiro en picado dispuesto a atacar a shun, pero en el último momento cambio su dirección apuntando a las Pretty Cure*  
Shun: cuidado chicas!  
Black: no te preocupes  
*justo cuando el pájaro estaba a punto de darles ellas lo esquivaron y no solo eso además Cure Black le dio una patada en el pico al pájaro, generándole una herida*  
Black: je je,da igual lo fuertes que seáis no podréis con nosotras  
?:segura?  
White: CUIDADO BLACK  
Black: ¿uh?  
*El pájaro se había recuperado y ahora volvía a atacar a Black, Black lo esquivo, pero no pudo esquivar el garfio que se precipito a toda velocidad hacia su cara, espero a sentir el gancho clavándose en su piel, pero lo único que sintió fue un par de gotas cayendo en su mejilla, abrió los ojos y vio que shun había parado el impacto con su cuerpo y la sangre que caía era de su brazo derecho que ahora estaba desgarrado*  
Black: Shu-shun estas bien?  
Shun: no os preocupéis por mí, mi misión es protegeros, por suerte soy zurdo  
White: shun...  
*shun aprovecho que el hombre del pájaro estaba distraído y le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándole del pájaro*  
?:COMO LO HAS PARADO?, estabas ahí desangrándote  
Shun: instinto  
*el hombre se levanto y fue a clavarle el garfio en el pecho, pero shun lo empujo para abajo rompiéndolo*  
Shun: chicas usad vuestro ataque  
Pretty Cure: si  
*shun cogió al hombre y le hizo una llave para evitar que se moviera, le cogió el brazo y se lo puso detrás de la espalda ,las chicas usaron el rayo de mármol Pretty Cure y cuando acabaron volvieron a su forma de persona normal*  
Honoka: SHUN  
*Honoka corrió a ver a su primo que estaba en el suelo tirado, ensangrentado y no podía mover el brazo*  
Honoka: estas bien?  
Shun: si, he salido de peores  
*se intento levantar con esfuerzo pero las articulaciones le fallaron, entonces honoka y nagisa se pusieron los brazos de shun detrás del cuello y lo levantaron con esfuerzo*  
Shun: gracias chicas  
Honoka: vamos a llevarte al hospital  
Shun:n-no hace falta  
Honoka: COMO QUE NO?TE ESTAS DESANGRANDO  
Shun: de peores he salido  
Honoka: es por tu odio a los hospitales?  
Shun:...  
Honoka: porque le tienes tanto odio a los hospitales?  
Shun:...me deprimen  
Honoka: por qué?  
Shun: la gente va a morir allí  
Honoka:tambien la gente nace ahí  
Shun: ya, pero me deprimen, además yo puedo curarme solo  
Honoka: mejor si te lo hace un profesional  
Shun: me estas llamando patoso?  
Honoka: no, solo te digo que el tendrá más experiencia que tu  
Nagisa: estoy de acuerdo con honoka, deberías de ir  
*shun suspiro*  
Shun: está bien, iré, vosotras volved a casa  
Honoka: yo te acompaño, por si acaso te pasa algo  
Nagisa: y yo  
Shun: pffff, sé que no te voy a poder decir que no verdad?  
Honoka: tu lo has dicho  
*fueron al hospital donde le suturaron a shun las heridas y se las vendaron*  
Doctor: que le hizo tales heridas? Señor atika

Shun: esto...vi que unos vándalos estaban atacando a un pobre hombre en la calle y bueno me metí para ayudar al pobre hombre con la mala suerte de que me sacaron una navaja y ya ve como estoy  
Doctor: y el hombre? donde esta?  
Shun: si..El hombre...se fue, no le hicieron mucho, fue un solo cortecito, en la mejilla  
Doctor:ya, bueno, señor le tenía que decir que hay que hacerle una trasfusión de sangre  
Shun: q-que?  
Doctor: ha perdido mucha sangre lo raro es que todavía no se haya desmayado  
Shun: no creo que haga falta la trasfusión  
Doctor: si, hace mucha falta, ahora mismo iré a por la sangre para realizar la trasfusión  
Shun: le puede decir a mi prima y a su amiga que pasen?, por favor  
Doctor: por supuesto  
*entonces pasaron nagisa y honoka, esta ultima corrió a abrazarlo*  
Honoka: que te ha dicho el médico?  
Shun: que me tiene que hacer una trasfusión, pero estoy bien  
Honoka: deberías de tomarte otra pastilla, has perdido mucha sangre  
*shun saco el bote y se trago una pastilla sin necesidad de agua entonces vino el doctor*  
Doctor: señor atika, me temo mucho que no hay sangre suficiente para realizarle el trasplante, su tipo de sangre es la que menos abunda  
Nagisa: ¿cuánto necesitarían?  
Doctor: con 2 litros nos valdría  
Shun: ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
Nagisa: porque tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre, doctor yo le donare la sangre que necesita  
Doctor: estás segura? es sangre suficiente para dejarte inconsciente  
Nagisa: segurísima  
Doctor: perfecto empezaremos con la trasfusión cuanto antes  
*el doctor salió*  
Shun: no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres  
Nagisa: ya, pero si quiero, si tienes esa herida es por mi culpa  
Shun: eso no es verdad, es culpa mía, debería de haber entrenado mas  
Nagisa: da igual de quien haya sido la culpa, yo quiero hacerlo  
*shun sonrió*  
Shun: está bien, hazlo si quieres  
*entra el doctor*  
Doctor: muy bien, esta todo preparado para la trasfusión, acompáñenme  
*se levantaron y fueron, mientras honoka se quedo esperando fuera, al rato volvieron*  
Honoka: estáis bien?  
Nagisa: yo si, aunque estoy un poco cansada  
Su: normal, me has dado 2 litros de tu sangre, te podrías desmayar lo mejor será que vayamos a casa cuanto antes  
Doctor: si, si ustedes ya pueden irse, señor atika usted descanse mucho, le quitaremos los puntos dentro de 2 semanas y a la señorita misumi, que cene algo y se vaya a dormir  
Honoka: yo me encargare de que lo cumpláis  
Nagisa y shun: siiii  
*se fueron del hospital hacia su casa, llegaron y se pusieron a cenar las sobras de los otros días*  
Honoka: shun todavía tienes que contarnos, como sabias lo de pretty cure  
Shun: si, veréis cuando estuve en Italia hubo una vez que dormí en un templo, a las afueras del templo había una estatua de una señora sentada en su trono, con los ojos cerrados  
Nagisa: la reina...  
Shun:en efecto, la verdad es que esa estatua me gustaba mucho, pero había algo inquietante en ella, por la noche me escabullí de mi cama y me fui a observar la estatua desde mas cerca, pero entonces me di cuenta de que me observaban, me gire y no vi a nadie, pensé que eran imaginaciones mías hasta que una espada se clavo a milímetros de mi cara, cogí la espada y me gire dispuesto a atacar al que me ataco antes, me gire y vi a un hombre alto y fornido, parecía un cazador, lo fui a atacar pero en cuanto me toco me transporto a un lugar lleno de criaturitas que parecían de peluches  
Honoka: el jardín de la luz...  
Shun: allí conocí a meple y a miple  
*entonces los nombrados salieron*  
Meple y miple: es cierto mepo/mipo  
Shun: y me llevaron con la reina la cual me tuvo entrenando con el cazador que os comente antes  
Honoka: ¿y que paso con el cazador?  
Shun:en realidad era el guardián de la espada, era el que daba el poder a la espada, sigue viviendo en mi espada, puede salir cuando quiera  
*de repente de la espada salió el cazador hablo con una voz grave como si saliera de una cueva*  
Cazador: encantado Pretty Cure, podéis llamarme kaoru  
Nagisa y honoka: encantadas a nosotras puedes llamarnos nagisa y honoka  
Shun:cuando acabo mi entrenamiento, me mandaron a buscar a las Pretty Cure y protegerlas con mi vida si era necesario  
Nagisa: y como nos encontraste?  
Shun: me dieron esto  
*saca una especie de muñequera, que al pulsar un botón mostraba un mapa y 2 puntos rojos*  
Shun: lo único malo de este chisme es que solo te da un área aproximada, por lo tanto me trajo hasta aquí, al principio no sabia que erais vosotras, pero luego vi a mepel y a mipel y supe que erais vosotras, y ¿como llegasteis a ser Pretty Cure?  
*Le contaron todo lo sucedido, como se hicieron Pretty Cure, como se hicieron amigas, las peleas...etc.*  
Shun: ¿y habéis hecho todo eso vosotras solas?  
Nagisa: si  
Shun: ¿y nunca os ha pasado nada?  
Honoka: alguna vez si, pero nada de lo que no hayamos sabido superar  
Shun: guau, sois increíbles  
Nagisa y honoka: gracias  
Shun: deberíais de iros a la cama*señala a nagisa*tu por lo menos  
Honoka si, tienes razón mañana nos tendremos que levantar temprano, vamos nagisa  
Nagisa: si  
*se van, mientras tanto se quedan hablando kaoru y shun*  
Kaoru: ¿en que estas pensando?  
Shun: en que no necesitan protección  
Kaoru: la reina te puso esa misión  
Shun: me da igual, ellas son fuertes  
Kaoru: ¿y piensas irte? así sin mas, no te lo digo porque sean Pretty Cure, pero...¿que pasara con tu prima?  
Shun: tiene a gente que la protege, empezando por nagisa  
Kaoru: a veces eres muy egoísta  
*entonces se volvió a meter en la espada, shun apago la luz y se sentó en el sofá, hacer eso le calmaba mucho, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo así, hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, la vio entrar y le saludo*  
Shun: hola...honoka  
*ante esto honoka pego un salto del susto*  
Honoka: me has dado un buen susto  
Shun: se nota, estas temblando  
Honoka: que haces aquí, con la luz apagada?  
Shun: pensaba, ¿y tu?  
Honoka: iba a por agua  
*entonces honoka fue hacia shun y se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro*  
Shun: hacia mucho tiempo desde que no nos sentábamos así  
Honoka: lo se, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
Shun: por supuesto  
Honoka: no se que hacer con nagisa  
Shun: no te entiendo  
Honoka: es que es mi primera relación seria, y no quiero fastidiarla, yo la quiero mucho, creo que ella es mi media naranja  
Shun:ella también te quiere mucho, se le nota, además de que es muy buena persona, en una relación solo tienes que ser tu mismo, déjate llevar os conocéis lo suficiente para conoceros mucho la una a la otra, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien  
Honoka: gracias,por todo  
*se va, cuando se va sale kaoru de la espada*  
Kaoru: de verdad serás capaz de dejarla?  
Shun:no lo se, tengo que hacerlo, ya ves como estoy por culpa de ese imbécil, entrenare, me hare mas fuerte y así podre defenderlas de todo tipo de males  
Kaoru: defenderlas? creí que tu promesa era solo con tu prima  
Shun:ahora no es solo honoka, ahora también es nagisa, juro que no les pasara nada mientras que yo viva  
*al decir eso se hizo un corte en el dedo con un puñal*  
Kaoru: acabas de sellarlo con tu sangre, ya no hay vuelta atrás  
Shun: me iré a entrenar y volveré mas fuerte que nunca  
*dicho esto se fue a dormir*

siento haberos hecho esperar pero no pude subirlo antes,si me da tiempo hoy subire doble capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

*A las 5 de la madrugada le sonó el teléfono a Shun*  
Shun: ¿si?  
*de repente se levanto sobresaltado*  
Shun: ¿que? ¿En serio?  
*estuvo hablando un rato hasta que llego la hora de despertar a las chicas, se fue a levantar a las chicas, entro y se quedo mirando a las chicas y luego les abrió las cortinas*  
Shun: chicas arriba, que tenéis clase  
*vio que Honoka se empezó a revolver entre las sabanas y decidió dejarles intimidad*  
Honoka: mmm...qué bien he dormido, voy a despertar a Nagisa aunque se me ocurre una idea para hacerlo  
*beso a Nagisa en la boca, vio que nagisa reacciono al beso, pero no se levantaba, así que decidió empezar a besar su cuello y seguir bajando, entonces nagisa abrió los ojos de golpe*  
Nagisa: Ho-honoka que haces?  
Honoka: despertarte, venga, vamos  
*honoka cogió a nagisa de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro a la cocina*  
Honoka: ¿Shun tu que desayunas?  
Shun: eh...un café  
Honoka: ¿desde cuándo tomas café?  
Shun: desde que lo necesito para estar despierto  
Honoka: ¿y desde cuando necesitas estar despierto?  
Shun: ¿nunca te han dicho lo de que la curiosidad mato al gato?  
Honoka: si, pero no creo que tú me mates, eres demasiado bueno  
Shun: no tientes a la suerte  
Nagisa: antes de matarla a ella tendrás que matarme a mi  
Shun: os mataría a las 2 y luego me suicidaría  
Honoka: vale, no hagamos de esto una tragedia que todavía es lunes  
Shun: ¿y eso no es suficiente tragedia?  
Honoka: dramático  
Shun: no tienes pruebas, ¿sabes? yo tenía un amigo que decía que los lunes eran como todos los días de la semana  
Nagisa: ¿y que paso?  
Shun: ¿no has oído el principio? yo tenia...  
Honoka: desde luego Shun, hay que ver cómo eres, bueno el desayuno ya está listo  
Shun: si, por cierto honoka déjame ver tu cuello  
Honoka: si  
*le enseño el cuello a Shun y ya no tenía nada*  
Shun: vaya que velocidad de curación, si a mi ex se le hubiera curado tan rápido, probablemente yo ahora tendría novia  
Nagisa: ¿qué paso? ¿La despidieron?  
Shun: no, en realidad le vio la marca todo el mundo y cuando llego a casa me tiro un plato en la cabeza, yo le dije que de que se quejaba si le había gustado y casi me parte la cara  
Honoka: no me extraña que no tengas novia, cuando llegue después de clase te voy a dar un curso intensivo para hablar con mujeres  
Shun:...  
*se pusieron a desayunar y cuando acabaron honoka y nagisa se fueron a vestir, pero Shun llamo a nagisa*  
Shun: nagisa, te importaría venir aquí un momentín  
Nagisa: voy a ver que quiere  
*se sienta delante de Shun*  
Nagisa: que pasa?  
Shun: cuidamela...por favor  
*nagisa se puso seria*  
Nagisa: por supuesto, pero ¿por qué me lo pides ahora?  
Shun: no te lo puedo decir, tu solo prométeme que la cuidaras  
Nagisa: te lo juro, si no te importa me voy ya a vestir  
Shun: si, venga ve que seguro que honoka te estará esperando, por cierto me dijo tu madre que luego se pasaría a por tus cosas  
Nagisa: ok  
*se va*  
Shun: es una buena chica, seguro que la cuidara bien  
*mientras tanto con honoka y nagisa*  
Honoka: ¿qué quería?  
Nagisa: nada, me pregunto una cosa, nada que importe  
Honoka: ok, venga vístete que llegaremos tarde  
Nagisa: ok  
*se terminaron de vestir, se despidieron de Shun y se fueron*  
Shun: bueno, yo voy a recoger mis cosas para que cuando llegue mi abuela me vaya  
Kaoru: ¿eres capaz de irte sin despedirte?  
Shun: sé que si me despido me costara irme  
Kaoru: no sé cómo puedes hacerle esto  
Shun: yo tampoco, bueno esto ya está recogido, ahora a esperar, sabes que tengo que ir, necesito saberlo  
Kaoru: a veces buscamos cosas que no estamos preparados a encontrar  
Shun: lo sé pero necesito saber que paso  
*mientras tanto, nagisa y honoka iban agarradas de la mano cuando de repente aparecieron shijo y rina*  
Rina: ¿os habéis enterado?  
Nagisa: ¿de qué?  
Shijo: de que fujipi tiene novia  
Honoka: ¿cómo lo sabéis?  
Rina: porque están ahí adelante  
Shijo: a si nagisa, ¿a ti no te gustaba?  
Nagisa: en efecto...me gustaba  
Rina: ¿ha pasado algo muy bonito en tu vida?  
Nagisa: pues si  
Shijo: ¿y no nos lo vas a contar?  
Nagisa: pues no, además tengo la sensación de que esa pareja no durara mucho  
Rina: ¿y cómo sabes eso?  
Honoka: como diría mi primo: las adolescentes cambian de gustos como de bragas  
*las chicas se rieron ante esa ocurrencia y luego entraron en clase, mientras tanto Shun estaba aprovechando para descansar un poco hasta que sonó el timbre, salió y se encontró con la madre de nagisa*  
Shun: hola, tú debes ser la madre de nagisa, ¿verdad?  
Rie: si, encantada soy rie misumi, y tú serás el primo de honoka, ¿verdad?  
Shun: el mismo que viste y calza, encantado, yo soy Shun atika, pasa por favor  
Rie: te imaginaba diferente, más parecido a honoka  
Shun: me lo suelen decir, ¿quiere tomar algo?  
Rie: no, gracias, si yo ahora me voy  
*van hasta la habitación de honoka y rie coge las cosas de nagisa*  
Rie: no te habrán molestado mucho, ¿verdad?  
Shun: que va, si son unos amores, se han portado muy bien  
Rie: bueno, yo me voy, adiós  
Shun: chao  
*se va*  
Shun: bueno, creo que la abuela estará por llegar  
*en efecto, como dijo Shun, no paso ni media hora, cuando llego su abuela*  
Shun: hola abuela  
Abuela: hola Shun  
Shun: trae las maletas abuela, que ya te las cojo yo  
Abuela: toma, ten cuidado haber si te vas a hacer daño  
Shun: no te preocupes abuela  
Abuela: que te ha pasado en el brazo derecho?  
Shun: esto...no es nada, no te preocupes, bueno, las maletas ya están en tu habitación, yo me tengo que ir  
Abuela: ¿no te quedas a comer?  
Shun: n-no  
Abuela: te has despedido de honoka?  
Shun: no he podido, me han adelantado el vuelo  
Abuela: no te voy a obligar a nada, pero deberías de haberte despedido  
Shun: abuela, l-lo siento, pero me tengo que ir  
Abuela: buen viaje, Shun  
*coge sus cosas y se va, al rato vuelve honoka*  
Honoka: hola abuela  
Abuela: hola honoka, ¿qué tal en el colegio?  
Honoka: bien, y Shun?  
Abuela: se tuvo que ir  
Honoka: ¿así? ¿Sin despedirse?  
Abuela: me dijo que le adelantaron el vuelo  
Honoka: ah...bueno, me voy a mi habitación  
*se va a su habitación, se sentó en el suelo y entonces salió mippel*  
Mippel: que te pasa mipo?  
Honoka: se que Shun no se iría sin despedirse, ¿por qué se fue?  
Mippel: quiza es verdad que se le adelanto el vuelo mipo  
Honoka: ¿asi? ¿Tan de repente? no creo eso te lo avisan con tiempo  
Mippel: crees que tiene motivos para irse mipo?  
Honoka: probablemente, porque sabría que le pediría que se quedase  
Mippel: eso no tiene nada de malo mipo  
Honoka: lo se, pero y si...  
Mippel: que piensas mipo?  
Honoka: en que probablemente se haya ido porque estaba herido y se iría a entrenar, tiene mucho orgullo, así que al haberle herido se ha enfadado consigo mismo y se quiere ir al jardín de la luz a volver a entrenar y no quiere que yo lo detenga  
Mippel: dicho así, tiene mucho sentido mipo  
*entonces entro la abuela, mipel se volvió en su forma de camuflaje*  
Abuela: honoka, ya está la comida hecha  
Honoka: si ya voy  
*se levanto y fue a comer con su abuela*  
Abuela: honoka, que tienes pensado hacer por la tarde?  
Honoka: había quedado con nagisa, para hacer los deberes en la biblioteca  
Abuela: esa nagisa, es una buena chica  
Honoka: lo sé abuela  
Abuela: ¿y qué tal va tu relación con ella?  
*ante esa pregunta honoka casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo*  
Honoka: ¿co-como?  
Abuela: oh, venga honoka, que soy ya muy mayor, se notaba a leguas que os gustabais, solo hacía falta un pequeño empujoncito y conociendo a tu primo y la relación que tienes con él, sabía que él te lo daría  
Honoka: en-entonces, esto estaba planeado por vosotros?  
Abuela:no,no,solo por mi,en realidad os ibais a quedar solas,pero ya que vino tu primo...  
Honoka:abuela,que mala eres  
Abuela:ya,pero admitelo que te ha gustado lo que ha pasado  
*honoka se acordo de lo sucedido el fin de semana...especialmente del sabado por la noche y se sonrojo*  
Honoka:la verdad es que si,gracias abuela  
Abuela:es mi deber como tu abuela,y tu deber comp hija es comentárselo a tus padres

Honoka: por supuesto, cuando vengan se lo comentaremos  
*acabo de comer, cogió a mippel y sus apuntes, se despidió de su abuela y fue a buscar a nagisa, llego a su edificio y llamo al telefonillo, nagisa bajo al instante y cuando bajo, acorralo a honoka contra la pared y la beso salvajemente, se separaron por falta de aire*  
Nagisa: lo siento, no he podido evitarlo  
*la cogió por la mandíbula*  
Nagisa: necesitaba saborearte  
*entonces honoka se hecho un poco para adelante, juntando sus labios con los de nagisa*  
Honoka: tranquila, yo también, venga, vamos a la biblioteca que si no vamos a hacer nada  
Nagisa: vale  
*fueron a la biblioteca e hicieron los deberes, honoka ayudo a nagisa con las matemáticas y volvieron a casa, se dijeron adiós dándose un beso en la boca en una esquina y cada una fue por su lado, honoka llego al puente de sus pesadillas y se paró a mirar el rio, tenía que intentar superar sus miedos, su primo tenía razón no tenía que pasar lo de su sueño, miro para abajo y vio a nagisa sentada en la hierba, la observo levantarse y de repente... se resbalo, cayéndose al agua, honoka salió corriendo preocupada, mientras tanto nagisa sentía el agua llenándole los pulmones, notaba como la vida se le escapaba y se sentía furiosa consigo misma por no poder salir, la corriente era demasiado fuerte y notaba que ya no iba a aguantar más, que se iba a quedar inconsciente por la falta de oxigeno, pero justo en ese instante noto como un brazo con una venda le agarraba por la cintura y tiraba de ella, la deposito cuidadosamente en el suelo, nagisa empezó a toser salvajemente expulsando el agua de sus pulmones la persona que le había salvado le tiro una chaqueta*  
Voz: póntela, te vas a helar  
Nagisa: gracias  
*se giro llevándose una sorpresa*  
Nagisa: SHUN!  
*Delante de ella estaba el paladín de la reina, secándose el pecho con su camiseta*  
Shun: el mismo que viste y calza  
*de repente llego honoka y se sentó al lado de ella*  
Honoka: NAGISA, ¿estás bien?  
Nagisa: si  
*honoka levanto la vista para agradecérselo*  
Honoka: graci...SHUN!  
Shun: ¿por qué os sorprendéis tanto?, si soy yo  
Honoka: ¿no te habías ido? y sin despedirte  
Shun: es cierto que me iba a ir, pero no pude, tenía que despedirme de ti  
Honoka: ¿por qué tenias que irte? ¿Era para entrenar? ¿Verdad?  
Shun: al principio sí, pero tengo otra razón  
*tomo aire y suspiro*  
Shun: honoka, lo que te voy a decir es un poco...no sabría como decírtelo  
Honoka: sh-Shun, me estas asustando  
Shun: honoka, tu y yo no somos primos  
Honoka: ¿q-que? ¿Pero tu madre y mi padre no son hermanos?

Shun: en efecto, pero ni mi madre es mi madre, ni mi padre es mi padre  
*honoka sabia lo que iba a decir ahora y trago saliva*  
Shun: honoka...soy adoptado  
Honoka: ¿q-que?  
Shun: cuando tenía 15 años me di cuenta de que no me parecía en nada a nadie de mi familia, así que les pedí a mis padres una prueba de paternidad, me dijeron que había dado positivo, pero le pedí a un amigo mío que me ayudara a limpiar un poco la casa de mis padres, le dije que me esperara, pero él me dijo que se iría adelantando un poco y hace un par de días me llamo diciéndome que había encontrado la prueba de paternidad y que al parecer había dado negativo y hoy de madrugada me llamo diciéndome que había encontrado mis papeles de adopción, así que lo que tenía pensado hacer era investigar un poco mientras que se me curaban las heridas  
Honoka: shun...  
Shun: perdona si te he preocupado, en fin me voy ya ahora que ya sabes la verdad quizá no nos volvamos a ver  
*se levanto para irse pero sintió una mano cogiéndole del brazo, se giro y vio que la mano era de honoka, que estaba luchando porque las lagrimas no salieran*  
Honoka: aunque no seas mi primo, siempre te querré como tal, por favor vuelve pronto, quiero que nos volvamos a ver  
Shun: honoka...nos volveremos a ver, no sé cuando, pero te lo juro  
*le lanzo un papel*  
Shun: toma esto, tiene mi número de teléfono, siempre que quieras hablarme, llámame  
Honoka: lo hare, no lo dudes  
*se dirigió a nagisa*  
Shun: y tu  
Nagisa: yo?  
Shun: si...cuídamela, por favor, se que ya te lo dije, pero es muy importante para mi  
Honoka: Shun  
Shun: ¿sí?  
Honoka: la herida de tu brazo se ha abierto por el esfuerzo físico al salvar a nagisa  
Shun: a sí, no te preocupes, cuando pueda me lo volveré a coser  
*abrazo a honoka con el brazo que podía y le dio un beso en la frente*  
Shun: adiós pequeña  
*le tendió la mano a nagisa pero esta se la rechazo y le dio un abrazo*  
Nagisa: te echaremos de menos  
Shun: veo que te he acabado cayendo bien  
*se separo del abrazo y se fue, las chicas le siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el horizonte, nagisa llevo su mano a la mano de honoka y se la cogio, le dio un timido beso en los labios y la acompaño a su casa,se separaron con otro dulce beso y nagisa corrio hacia su casa,su madre la regaño por no avisar que llegaria tarde y se pusieron a cenar,lo mismo paso en casa de los yukishiro,ya que su abuela estaba preocupada por ella,pero en seguida se le paso el enfado,nunca lo admitiria pero no podia enfadarse con su nieta,cenaron y se fueron a la cama,honoka se quedo despierta pensando en shun y finalmente se durmio,esperando el dia en que se volverian a reencontrar*

Vale lo admito,no tiene tanto nagihono como me gustaria que hubiera,os prometo que en fics futuros pondre mas nagihono y metere menos shun

Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo


End file.
